


As Parents Must

by infinitelyalz



Series: As Parents Must verse [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, I like how that's a real tag, Originally Posted on Tumblr, S3E1 spoilers, do I love the drama? yes I do, do I think things will really be this bad? no, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelyalz/pseuds/infinitelyalz
Summary: Tom and Sabine learn about the Lila situation and act as they must. Vague spoilers for S3E1 clip.





	As Parents Must

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: http://infinitelyalz.tumblr.com/post/180574794873/as-parents-must

It’s been several weeks and Marinette is still sitting in the back of the class. After that first day, it’s not that her classmates are being outright mean to her (other than typical Chloé behavior) but rather everyone is huddled around Lila all the time, leaving Marinette isolated and alone. It’s good in its own way. Marinette faithfully returns home alone to the bakery every lunch and gets more homework and designing done than she ever has before. Without distractions, other than the occasional late-night Akuma attack she’s getting more sleep than she has since becoming Ladybug. She’s even arriving on time to school, quietly slipping to her seat to get some sketching done before class starts.

Tom and Sabine have noticed the change. They’ve noticed her new lunchtime routine, initially thinking it was just their daughter caught up in a big school project or new design. But there’s no visitors to the bakery anymore, not even on the weekend, and Marinette’s phone rarely goes off with an incoming text or call. Marinette appears joyful to them, leaving each morning with a smile and a kiss. But there’s a new quietness to her. A seriousness now readily apparent that’s she’s too young to carry.

With gentle coaxing at yet another lunch home alone, they get the story. Their kind, giving daughter who, although not perfect, always went out of her way to help her friends, has been shunned by those friends. It takes everything in Sabine not to break down the school’s doors right then, how dare they hurt her daughter. It takes everything in Tom to not gather his precious girl in his arms and hold her tight, show her how cherished she is. But they sit still and hold their composure for Marinette’s sake, always leading by example. 

“It’s really okay,” Marinette says, a tiny smile on her lips as she looks at her parents. “I know my value. If they can’t see that and want to hang out with Lila instead of me, then I guess they really weren’t my friends. Or at least not good ones.”

Sabine takes Tom’s hand, both looking on with pride at their daughter. They are struck by what she has just said.

Marinette leaves the room with a family hug, and once safely upstairs does Tom let a tear roll down his cheek, so incredibly in awe of her but so sad she has had to learn this lesson. Tom and Sabine share a look, no words needed. They have raised their daughter well, they will always show her unconditional love, and those children will regret that they ever treated Marinette this way.

* * *

One day the class decides to head to the Dupain-Cheng bakery for a big group lunch. Tom and Sabine were notorious for refusing any payment from the group of kids, no matter the amount they racked up in sweets. As usual, they don’t even notice that Marinette is not with them, not thinking twice about going to her parents’ business and getting free food without her.

They enter the bakery all smiles and laughter. Kim and Alix are making ridiculous bets about how much they can eat. Rose is pointing out to Juleka all the pretty designs on the cakes. Chloé is ordering Sabrina to pick out the best looking mille-feuille. Max and Nathaniel are weighing the pros and cons on sweet versus savory. Alya and Nino are at the front of the boisterous group, a large selection of treats already selected at the register.

“Hi Mrs. Cheng!” Alya greets with a carefree grin.

“Oh, hello Alya,” she says in her sweet, motherly voice. “Did you bring the entire class with you?”

“Almost! Adrien is at another photo shoot, and unfortunately Lila had lunch plans with the Dalai Lama. And Lila’s an expert on patisserie, did you know she learned from-“

“Oh, what a shame.” Sabine interrupts, fingers pressing at the buttons on the register with more force than necessary.

“It is!” “I wish she were here!” “-never gotten to try a macaron here” The class piped up from the back.

The register dings, interrupting the bemoaning of Lila’s absence.

“That will be €17.50,” Sabine reads the total with a perfect customer service smile.

Nino laughs, “Good one, Mrs. DC.”

“We know everything is free for Marinette’s friends.” Alya finishes, already reaching for her bag of goodies.

Sabine reaches out to hold the bag in place, smile not wavering one bit. “That’s right, Marinette’s friends are always welcome to anything here. So that will be €17.50.”

The entire bakery went silent.

Nino, dumbfounded, reaches for his wallet and pulls out several bills to hand over as Alya stands next to him frozen, the rest of the class standing behind them stunned.

As Sabine takes his money, Tom comes out from the back and places an arm around her. “Thank you for your business!” Tom says, gently squeezing Sabine’s shoulder as she hands Nino his change. “Alya, Nino, kids! It’s been a while. When was the last time any of you visited?”

“Uh…” Alya and Nino stammered. Despite Tom’s seemingly friendly smile, there’s a steely glint in his normally kind eyes.

“Alix, was it that time you tore your new shirt while skateboarding and Marinette sewed it up for you? Or Nathanael, when Marinette helped you find historical fashion references for your time-traveling comic book? Or maybe Max, was it that time you borrowed Marinette’s new controller when yours broke before the Mecha Strike contest?” Each of the classmates blushed and looked away as Tom and Sabine reminded them of all the small kindnesses Marinette had done for them, even after they had started ignoring her. They start to quietly back towards the door, hoping to escape without having to face any more hard truths.

“It’s so nice to know you haven’t forgotten about our little bakery,” Sabine calls to their retreating forms. “Please come back any time.” The entire class flinches, Alya most of all, and they all finally start to feel shame for how they’ve treated the one person who always lends a helping hand. They leave the bakery in near silence, the opposite of how they arrived.

As the door closes, Marinette comes bounding downstairs, book bag slung over her shoulder.

“Busy lunch rush? Any interesting customers today?” She asks, grabbing a croissant.

“Nothing we couldn’t handle, dear. And no one worth mentioning.” Sabine smiles, and Tom laughs in agreement.


End file.
